


The Dinner Was A Big Success!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the dinner with Maryse, Fluff, M/M, Season 3 Episode 3 - What Lies Beneath, Spoilers, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After the dinner with Maryse, Alec is happy how the dinner went along, with his stew being a big success. Magnus is supportive until Alec mentions cooking more from now on and Alec gets a bit suspicious by his boyfriend's reaction.





	The Dinner Was A Big Success!

**Author's Note:**

> Gaah, I loved the episode !! The dinner with Maryse was precious.... Momma Lightwood is a whole different person now that she left Robert! I love her character development and I hope to see more of her!!

As Alec's mother left, Magnus and Alec got to the task of cleaning the warlock's apartment up. There were countless dishes to wash and even though the warlock could just magic them away, Alec started washing them by hands, awfully quiet as he was washing the dishes and Magnus allowed the Shadowhunter some space as he went into the living room, where he made the table disappear, redecorating the space a little bit and he then peeked inside of the kitchen, where Alec was still in the middle of washing up after the dinner.

Shadowhunter was lost in his words, he didn’t even know that he was cleaning up the dishes; his hands worked on their own as he was thinking about his mother being deruned. It killed him to know that was going to happen and it broke his heart, because Maryse did everything that was in her power to give her entire life to the Clave, to make up for the things that she did. Some sins couldn’t be erased, thought Alec and sighed. She did terrible things, Alec knew all of that, but she learned better. She learned from her mistakes and became a better, bigger person. Wasn’t that enough? Alec hated the Clave and was happier than ever that he didn’t accept the job on the Council.

Magnus sighed when he saw Alec and he leaned against the door frame, knocking on the wood lightly and Alec snapped back to reality, looking up at him and Magnus cocked his head to the side. “You don’t have to wash the dishes, I can use my magic for that,” said Magnus and slowly came closer to Alec, who just shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s the least I can do to make it up to you for hosting the dinner here,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip, hands gripping onto the sponge that was soaking in the water and the younger one frowned. “Plus, it calms me down. Helps me think,” he then said and went back to washing up, Magnus stepping behind him and he wrapped his arms around Alec. He knew what was bothering Alec, it was clear that his boyfriend wasn’t okay.

“Want to talk about it?” asked Magnus softly and Alec shrugged. There was nothing to talk about. The decision had been made. His fingers gripped tightly into the sponge and Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec’s wrist. “Leave the dishes,” whispered Magnus and Alec bowed his head down. Alec pulled his hands out of the water and wiped them dry with a paper towel and he then slowly turned around, Magnus still holding him in his arms.

“It’s not fair,” said Alec and bowed his head down. “I mean I know that she did terrible things, but… she spent two decades trying to make it up to the Clave,” stammered the young hunter and made a short pause. “I mean, if I think about it rationally, I know that being deruned is the least severe punishment she could had gotten, but… It’s not fair.”

“She’s your mother, of course you feel this way,” said Magnus and gently cradled Alec’s face with his hand and lifted his head up, Alec looking at Magnus’ face, who had a little warm smile on his face. “She’s going to be fine. Maryse Lightwood is one of the toughest people I know. She’ll be fine, Alexander,” said Magnus and pressed their foreheads together.

“I know… it’s just,” said Alec. “I can’t believe she gave up so soon,” he said. “My mom’s one of the last people to give up on something so soon,” he said and shook his head. Then again, it made sense. It was a battle not worth fighting. The outcome would be the same.

“She made peace with it… with both the divorce and with deruning. You need to do the same,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec and closed his eyes for a split second as he felt Magnus’ fingers travelling to the back of his neck. “But I’m glad she left dad. She’s like a whole different person,” he said after a while and Magnus gave him a nod.

“You’re correct, I’ve never seen her like that,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “She’s changed a lot,” he then added and bit into his lower lip. “I never in a million years would have thought that she would apologise to me… and thanked me for being by your side,” said Magnus and Alec smiled when he remembered his mother’s words. That surprised him too, but he knew she would come around. Eventually, like Magnus said. 

“Of course,” said Alec and gave Magnus a little smile. “She warmed up to you. She has fallen for your charms,” teased the hunter and then chuckled.

“That’s true, I am charming,” said Magnus.

“And my stew was a big success,” said Alec, looking way too proud of himself. “Who knew I was such a good cook?” he then went on by saying and hummed in delight. “Maybe I should cook more often from now on. I could cook us dinner tomorrow too and-” started saying Alec, but his voice trailed off when Magnus gave him a horrified expression. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Magnus and turned around, wrinkling his nose when he thought about Alec cooking again, but didn’t have the heart to tell him that the stew he made him try before was going to haunt him for his entire immortal life. “Just, you don’t need to cook. It’s fair easier if I use my magic, you know?”

“No, no, no… there’s something else,” said Alec and walked after Magnus. “What? You didn’t like the stew I made? Mom was delighted about it,” he added and his smile faltered just a bit. “You didn’t like it?” he asked with a small voice.

“Of course I did, darling,” said Magnus. “I finished my plate, remember?”

“Then what?” asked Alec and frowned, furrow in between his eyebrows deepening. Before when he made Magnus try it in the kitchen, Magnus’ reaction was a bit… hard to read. Then, he got disturbed by the phone call from Isabelle and when he returned back to the kitchen, Magnus was in front of the pot and was mixing the stew. Alec’s eyebrows raised up and he looked at his boyfriend. “Did you do something to it when Izzy called?”

“Umm… no?”

“Liar!” said Alec, offended. “You did something to it while I was away, didn’t you?”

“I might have added an ingredient or… a spell,” said Magnus slowly and Alec pressed his lips together.

“Why? What was wrong with it?”

“Alexander, I know I love you, right?” asked Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath and he slowly nodded. “You are a man of many, many… many talents, but,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “I’m afraid cooking isn’t your forte,” he said and then looked how Alec’s expression fell.

“But… why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t have the heart to tell you,” said Magnus. “You looked so adorable when you were trying to get all the correct measurements and you were so focused on the cooking,” said Magnus with a little small. “I couldn’t tell you then that I didn’t like it very much,” said Magnus. “It wasn’t terrible,” he lied. “But just not quite right either.”

“Oh,” said Alec and stayed quiet.

“Are you angry with me?” asked Magnus.

“No, of course not,” said Alec after a while and smiled, coming closer to Magnus to kiss him. “I guess I should be thanking you. For saving the dinner,” he then said and chuckled, Magnus biting into his lower lip and grinned when Alec’s smile was so bright and the warlock’s heart melted, but the horror settled back quite soon when Alec said, “But worry not, I’ll cook more from now on. I’ll become the best, you’ll see. I just need a little bit of practice,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a meek smile.

“Oh, is that so? Great,” said Magnus, voice shaky and Alec then nodded, turned around and went back to washing the dishes.

Magnus, on the other hand, started thanking the Angels that he was immortal, he’d need his immortality to survive Alec’s cooking. He remembered Alec complaining that Izzy couldn’t cook, but Magnus guessed that the ‘talent’ ran in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/)


End file.
